


This is the way the world ends

by OmegaFail



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFail/pseuds/OmegaFail
Summary: After the Fall of the angels, the reader found themselves in Hope County.  Following a vision of an incoming apocalypse, they will try to prevent death and save as many as they can.So many broken souls and so little time on their hands. They should flee but sometimes it’s hard to just walk away." I can pretend everything is fine and run away. Or i can face everything, and rise."





	This is the way the world ends

_Out of all my siblings, Samaël was my favorite. Last thing he ever told me was to never let anyone make choices for me. So I followed his advice._  
  
  
It was pitch black outside. I couldn’t see the slightest things, so going outside in the city was a big no. I sight and relax in one of the chairs of the small room, caressing the skin of your arms. It still hurt…  
Not as bad as my back, but still.  
Pinching the bridge of my nose, a bit dizzy from this unbearable headache. I'm exhausted of this powerlessness. So this is what it’s like? To be human?  
No wonder they complain all the time. Not that I'm complaining. I'm strong enough and can handle this. Even with all my grace gone. And no sign of Father. And the fact that I lost contact with all my brothers and sisters. Everything is perfectly fine. Who am I kidding, it's far from fine but I can't just fall into despair. I need to find a purpose something to believe in to make sense in all of this... Whatever this is. But what exactly ?  
  
_I just want a sign. I want to do something. Anything !_  
  
I closed my eyelids and let my mind quickly drift to sleep.

  
At first I couldn't sense anything, then crimson tainted my vision. Was it blood or my eyes are deceiving me? No, not just blood, but the smell of burning flesh lingered in the air. I can feel my blood turning cold. It's, it feels like war and utter chaos. I stay with my eyes closed to get a better grip on what I was sensing. Definitely, I can smell fear and wrath through the air. I open my eyes and spin my head around hoping to grasp what was going on.  
A few people running and dying by the fire and the black smoke. It.. It can’t be. I need to search for survivor. Hoping to save some of them at least.  
But the only things that greet me are body parts and burned bodies. The headache grows stronger, it's like there's a drill in my brain and i can't focus properly. I continue to search for any clues, burning myself in the process with the sea of flames that surrounded me. _I don't have much time, I need to understand._  
I was running around in what seemed like a small island. The trees were burning up real fast and there were no boat to escape. The only hope was a bridge across the river that I couldn't cross because of the burning debris. Just my luck. I turn around, I'm losing precious time I can't afford another detour.  
  
On the side of the road I notice a car that was knock out, this must be it. There might still be people in there ! I rush to the jeep and try to reach the people that were still in the vehicle. I do manage to pull out a man with dark hair.  
Well He’s still in one piece so that’s something right ? He's not in a good shape tho, I press my fingers on his throat to find a pulse, nothing. I cringe a bit, it's a carnage. But the sudden change of color in the lights attract my attention to the sky.  
I raise my head slowly, red. The sky is tainted by blood. Can it be ? Is this the- A deafening sound shot in the distance. It wasn't supposed to happen right now !   
When I squint my eyes I can see something bright falling from the sky, was it a bomb ? It was falling, and at an alarming rate. My eyes dart back to the guy on the ground, he was in a deputy uniform. His outfit is damaged but the badge he was wearing is still lisible. It says something like, Deputy… Hope County Montana. The ground started to shake as the bomb drew closer and then. Nothingness.  
  
I woke up in cold sweat. Grabbing with a firm grip the arms of the chair. I took deep breaths trying to calm my speeding heart. This is just a dream. I tried to repeat it like a mantra to ease my worries. But the now cloudy visions of horror still flooded through my head. I got up and walked to the bathroom, splashing your face with fresh water. It’s just a dream… I really need to relax a bit. It's been since the Fall that the nightmares begun. I look in the mirror and saw my tired look. Bags under the eyes and… A chill went down my spine. I raise my hand and slowly stroke the burnt skin on my arm. It immediately stings at the contact of my skin. The wound is real and there's no denying that now.  
Hope County it is then... <strike></strike>

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft, except the reader and the canon divergence.
> 
> I edit the chapters often to upgrade a bit the writing, if there are any mistakes let me now (English is not my main language). I'm also very slow to update but I try to release good chapter when I do.


End file.
